Into The Night
by tlyxor1
Summary: Freedom is sacrificed by the burden of inheritance, but salvation will always come to those who need it. When even the promise of forever is tainted by tribe and duty, can love last between the unlikeliest of soul mates? A slow burn, because good things always come to those who wait. AU. Bella/Paul
1. Chapter 1

**Into the Night **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Freedom is sacrificed by the burden of inheritance, but salvation will always come to those who need it. When even the promise of forever is tainted by tribe and duty, can love last between the unlikeliest of soul mates? AU. Bella/Paul.

**Rating:** M for language, mild adult themes and violence.

**Author:** tlyxor1.

**Into The Night **

**Chapter One **

Bella Swan had always known she was beautiful. Tall and thin, with an hourglass figure, lithe limbs and an olive complexion, it was a reality she'd lived with since she was old enough to boast definitive curves, supple breasts and a head full of thick, silky black hair. Her 5'10 frame was inherited from her father as was her colouring, but her nose was all Renee's, as were the curves Bella had been 'blessed' with. Ever encouraged by her family, she was confident of herself and her abilities, comfortable in her own skin and such things.

That was why on the first day of her senior year, Bella woke to her alarm clock with a groan, but with an absence of nerves. She tried to cling to the last vestiges of sleep that lingered, but they bled away into the recesses of her mind, replaced with the grey morning light that filtered in through her bedroom window. Unsurprisingly, the dark clouds overhead promised rain later that day.

Not quite a morning person, Bella stumbled out of bed with a reluctant sigh and readied for her day. She'd moved to Washington over the summer and though her family _did_ own land on the Quileute Reservation, she'd chosen to attend Forks High in order to continue living with her father whom, in his role as the Forks Chief of Police, was required to actually have a residence in the town. Bella didn't mind much, but the cryptic message from her father's best friend and her actual tribal chief was still somewhat bewildering. Billy had always been the superstitious sort though, so Bella tried not to think about that.

Remember our legends, indeed.

Dressed for her day in a pair of black skinny leg jeans, a pair of purple high top converse sneakers and a rolling stones t-shirt, Bella met her father and siblings in the kitchen, deposited her backpack and jacket by the door and helped herself to the offering of bacon and eggs she'd been handed by her father's fiancé. Bella wasn't sure why Charlie and Lorna were still here, but if it meant Bella wasn't in charge of breakfast that day, than she wouldn't be looking a gift horse in the mouth. Mornings would never be her favourite time of day and though she enjoyed cooking, she probably couldn't muster up the right focus to prepare something worth the time spent over a stove or cutting board.

After breakfast, she and her siblings piled into the navigator gifted to Bella by Renee and Phil, Bella ignited the engine and after a brief spat between Caleb and the twins over which radio station to play, she began the short drive to Forks Junior High. As the only daughter of Renee and Charlie's failed marriage, she'd lived in the primary care of her mom, but had spent enough time in Forks to know where she needed to go to drop her younger twin brothers, Andrew and Aidan, off for school.

"Have a good first day at school, B," Drew called, jumping out of the car to chase after his twin. Bella called out a similar farewell, pulled out of the lot and made her way to her own school, her fourth and final brother in the passenger seat beside her.

Caleb was a junior to Bella's senior, tall and broad with that coltish appearance indicative of one not yet grown completely into his skin. He was broody and silent, with a perpetual set of headphones in his ears and a hair-trigger temper that Bella had never known him to possess. Then again, people could change a lot in a year and Caleb was no exception to that rule. She was simply a little - or a lot - flummoxed by the drastic change her formerly goodnatured, happy-go-lucky brother had gone through since Christmas. She would never understand teenaged boys.

At Forks High, Caleb led Bella to the administrative offices, glared grumpily at the wall while Bella arranged her papers with Mrs Cope and then led Bella to her first classroom in silence. He left her there with a grunt that probably translated into "Have a good day" and annoyed by him and his attitude, Bella entered the classroom with a scowl of her own. She was then somewhat surprised to find someone already there.

The girl looked to be as tall as Bella herself - if not more so - with a head of thick black curls, square rimmed glasses on the bridge of her nose and a copy of Anthony Kiedis' 'Scar Tissue' open in front of her. She'd glanced up at the sound of Bella's entry, smiled shyly and stared back down at her book without saying a word.

"Hi," Bella greeted, "Sorry to bother you."

"No worries," she answered, "You're Bella Swan, aren't you? Chief Swan's daughter?"

"That's me," Bella confirmed. She pointed enquiringly at the desk beside the girl, who nodded her confirmation. Bella sat, dropped her bag by her feet and queried, "So what's your name?"

"Angela," she answered.

Bella spent the fifteen minutes before class started making idle chit chat with Angela, but when her teacher arrived, she settled in to pay attention. Bella didn't really like school, but she wanted to get into college and to be accepted into any one of her choices - especially with a scholarship - she would _need_ to do well.

And so morning past and by lunch time, Bella was certain that Angela would soon become one of her closest friends. She didn't have many of those, but the close friends she _did_ have were the friends she'd known for forever and a day.

"So what's Arizona like?"

The query came from a girl named Jessica. She had an apparent thirst for gossip and a head of dark brown curls, though she seemed to have a genuine kindness that her friend, Lauren, lacked.

"It's hot," Bella answered lamely and rolled her eyes at herself. "Um, kind of dry. The nights get really cold, but the days are kind of scorching. Phoenix is a big city, so it's really busy, lots of traffic congestion, things like that. My school had about four hundred students in my grade alone, we had this rivalry with a school from across town and the social hierarchy was ridiculously important. I was a cheerleader, though I never really cared much for it - the rivalry, I mean - but I love cheerleading, so I just… dealt with it. Same with the popularity, I suppose."

"And did you have a boyfriend?" Lauren queried.

"Not really, no," Bella answered. It was a lie, but she'd left Arizona for a reason - for a fresh start - and bringing _it_ up was something she just _did not_ want to do. She consoled herself with the knowledge that her following explanation was more or less the truth. "I made out with a few guys at parties and whatnot, but I've never really been interested in dating. I guess because I kind of remember seeing my parents' marriage deteriorate, I've never really been able to let myself love someone."

"Isn't that lonely?" Jessica queried.

"Not really, no," Bella answered, "I guess I don't really think about it. It's what it is, I guess. I have my friends and my family and for now, that's all the companionship I really need."

Bella was brought from the conversation when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head, to see five unnaturally pale figures positively _glide_ into the cafeteria. The sight of them gave her chills and Bella looked away, perturbed. Though she couldn't quite put her finger on what, there was something _wrong_ with them.

"Who are the albinos?" Bella enquired.

"Those are the Cullens," Jessica answered quietly. Two seats down, Mike Newton muttered about freaks under his breath. "They're Doctor and Mrs Cullens adopted kids."

Jessica then proceeded to explain which teenager was which. Emmett, the man-shaped behemoth, Rosalie, his ice queen girlfriend, Jasper, the one who looked to be in perpetual pain, Alice, the short one and Edward, the supposed homosexual.

"He hasn't given any girl in this town the time of day. I wouldn't bother trying." Jessica wore a pinched frown and Bella idly wondered how many times she'd been turned down by the single Cullen.

"I prefer guys who don't look so… dead looking."

The boys present, Mike, Tyler, Ben and Eric chuckled into their lunch trays while Lauren tilted her head, thoughtfully examining the Cullens. "You know, they _are_ awfully pale. Even for Forks."

"Doesn't detract from how gorgeous they are," Jessica answered. She sighed wistfully.

Bella frowned, but didn't turn her head. How could she say that the Cullens - strangers - made her skin crawl? Particularly because there was no apparent cause for her reaction?

"Whatever," Mike interjected, "Bella, are you doing anything this weekend?"

Bella froze, momentarily prayed to all the deities she knew that Mike wasn't asking her out and replied, "I have a sleepover weekend planned with one of my best friends."

"Damn," Jessica sighed. "We were all headed for the beach before fall truly sets in. It would have been awesome if you could have joined us."

Bella gave a noncommittal hum. "Thank you for thinking of me."

The topic changed to other things, like favourite movies and bands, hobbies and such things. They learned that Bella played several instruments, was an AP student, enjoyed rock and alternative music of all varieties, lived for horror movies and was a nut for old books, but they were most excited by her thrill seeking ways.

"So you… cliff dive? Without a harness?" Angela asked, wary.

"Yeah," Bella confirmed, "There's not much to do on the res, so in the summer, we go cliff diving. It's a rush."

"That's awesome," Tyler declared, "You are my hero."

Bella laughed off his praise, but became quickly aware of eyes on her back. She turned sharply, to meet the strangely _topaz_ gaze of Edward Cullen. Danger lurked in those depths and Bella resisted the urge to turn away. She'd been taught by her father a long time ago to _never_ turn her back on a threat and Edward Cullen - all of the CUllens - Bella had the feeling, were the worst kind of threats imaginable. Yet, Bella had no idea why or how.

**Author's Note:** The other day, my mom was telling me about her (our) people's legends. I've never been to the village we come from, but the stories always leave me a little bit wistful. Anyway, I'm far from being Quileute (or even American) but I figure if I can't write about my people, than I might as well write about someone else's. Even _if_ the characters are just fictional.

Folks, I'm part in love with this story. I'm working on chapter four and normally I won't post something until I've finished chapter five, but I couldn't wait. I've been working on it for about two weeks now and so far, I think it's the best story I've written yet.

Leave a review, tell me what you think and I'll try make an effort to reply to them. No promises though.

Until next time

-t


	2. Chapter 2

**Into the Night **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Two **

Leah Clearwater had featured in Bella's memory as long as her own brother, Mathias, had. Over the years, she'd played the role of best friend, sister, confidant, conscience, sidekick and so many other things, Bella could no longer _define_ what the girl meant to her and so she never tried to, content to simply just let things be. Nothing about their bond was broken, lifelong as it were, and therefore, nothing needed to be fixed.

When Bella pulled up at the Clearwater's home that Saturday morning, Leah was waiting for her on the porch, clad in a pair of skinny leg jeans and a simple t-shirt, doing absolutely nothing to hide the womanly figure that lay beneath. Leah was tall and curvy, with voluptuous breasts, silky curls and a terribly dry sense of humour, so it was safe to say that the two girls' closeness wasn't the only thing that had people often mistaking them for sisters - twins even - a distinction both girls had taken great pride in once upon a time. Now, it was simply amusing.

Bella dropped from her SUV, crossed the gravel drive and dropped onto the porch steps beside her dearest friend. There were times when one or both of them needed quiet and simple companionship and without having to talk about it, Bella knew that this was one such occasion. She leant into Leah's side, closed her eyes and waited in comfortable silence for the older girl to finally speak.

"Sam and Emily are expecting a baby."

Bella winced, wrapped an arm around Leah's middle and squeezed tight. The story of Sam, Leah and Emily had been told to Bella over Skype, through nearly endless tears, countless tissue boxes and eventually, a man-hating rant directed at Sam Uley, courtesy of Bella. Countless phone calls had had Leah agonising every decision she'd made concerning she and Sam's relationship, interspersed with the occasional vitriol laden rant directed at either Sam or Emily or both. Conversations had eventually begun to transition into Leah's plans for her future without Sam Uley and Bella had sighed a breath of relief, eternally glad that Leah was finally getting back on her feet. She could only hope that this wasn't a step back in Leah's progress. It had been hard to get her to this point. Step backs were most certainly _not_ needed right now, when Leah was so close to finally moving on.

"How do you feel about that?" Bella queried, wary. She wasn't sure if continuing the discussion would be welcome and for a while, she'd surely be treading carefully. Leah's temper was volatile at best so in sensitive situations, it was always best to be wary.

"Sad," leah answered. "Angry. Mostly for the life I could have had. It could be me right now, you know?"

Bella rubbed circles into Leah's back, eyes still closed. The dull orange she could see behind her closed eyelids were no comfort and Bella doubted the motion of her hands were either, but she continued the movement anyway, simply to give herself something to do.

"Do you wish it was you?"

"No. I just… I don't know. I want to be angry but I'm just… I'm tired of seeing them _everywhere I go_."

Bella understood that feeling. It was exhausting and Bella was certain that until Leah could stop having the couple flaunted in her face practically every day, a part of her would still be stuck on the idea of she and Sam and the life they could have lived.

"I'm sorry, Lee," Bella acknowledged.

"Me too," Leah agreed. She rubbed her hands on her thighs, stood up and tugged Bella up along with her. "But let's not think about that this weekend. For the next two days, you're all mine."

Bella laughed as she followed her friend into the Clearwater family's familiar home, down the short entrance hall and into the living room, unchanged since Bella's last visit during the summer. It had only been two weeks, after all.

The Clearwater home was one she'd spent as much time in as she'd spent in her own home, playing barbies and video games, later painting nails and talking about boys. She'd spent countless dinners around the Clearwater's dining table, listening to Harry and Sue bicker as old married couples did, listened to Seth regale them with stories of his childish adventures in the backyard. She'd helped and learned to prepare traditional Quileute dishes alongside Leah from Leah's mom Sue and so it was a fairly safe bet that Bella felt as home in the Clearwater family's home as she did in her own.

"Do you know Paul Lahote?" Leah queried, curled up beside Bella, a rerun of Scrubs on the television, a bowl of popcorn in her lap and a bottle of coke along her side. The girl looked hopelessly comfortable.

"Yes," Bella confirmed. She could briefly recall his face, but her encounters with him in the past had been few and far between. She did, however, remember that the, even then, devastatingly handsome boy had graduated high school at sixteen and had then gone on to the University of Washington with a full scholarship, much to the pride of the entire tribe. Bella could remember thinking that they were all assholes because it hadn't been months earlier that most of them had been under the impression he'd end up being a deadbeat like his mom and stepfather. Bella could remember that Paul had been angry with the world, but with what he'd been forced to put up with, that was no surprise. He'd had an insatiable desire for more than what La Push had to offer though and an undying determination to get out of the reservation, no matter what it took. For that, Bella could admire him for more than just his looks, no doubt only better with age.

Whatever the case, last she'd heard was that Paul had graduated from university with a Bachelor's degree in Construction, with a double major in Construction management and Architecture and a minor in Civil Engineering. Bella had been impressed that he'd accomplished it all in four years, but since she'd probably only spoken to the guy twice in her life, she'd not approached him to congratulate him on his success. She was happy for him though. After the crap he'd been through, he deserved it.

"Yeah, well he's back," Leah informed her, "Has been since the summer. I heard he plans on sticking around for a while. He hangs out with Sam a lot. From what I've seen, anyway. Boy's only more attractive now than he was four years ago. A face and body like his should be illegal."

"Maybe he missed home," Bella mused. She and Leah shared a glance, simultaneously winced and shook their heads in denial. Paul Lahote's history was one very well known on the reservation. There was no way in God's green earth that Paul would _ever_ miss La Push. Not after all the crap he'd had to put up with here.

"I'm not surprised that he's even better looking, though I wonder why he's sticking around?"

Leah shrugged indifferently. "He's probably just taking a break. He's only worked his ass off for the last twenty years."

Bella conceded the point with a hum of agreement. They returned their attention to the episode of Scrubs they'd been previously watching, but it wasn't that long until Bella found herself wondering about Paul Lahote.

She'd dreamt about meeting the same success as the older boy had managed, had been working at it for what felt like forever and now she wondered how it felt like to finally reach that finish line, to finally have graduated from college, to have her dreams within her reach. For a fleeting moment, she envied the fact that he already had reached that point, but it didn't last, substituted by the good will she wished for him.

"So what's Forks High like?" Leah queried.

Bella shrugged. "It's alright. Only really weird thing about it are the Cullens. They give me the creeps."

"My parents aren't too fond of them either," Leah commented, "They tell Seth and I to stay away from them, that they're no good."

"They're dangerous," Bella elaborated, "I don't know why or how they are or hell, I don't know how _I_ even know it, but they are. Matthias doesn't like them either. Says they're prissy little white kids who wouldn't know struggle if it bit them in the ass. As if _he_ knows struggle. Not like I'll be approaching them anytime soon, anyway. As I said, they give me the creeps - like my skin is crawling."

"Huh," Leah mused, "I wonder why?"

Bella shrugged, but her mind travelled back to Billy Black's words. He'd not been fond of the CUllens either and she'd heard word that he'd managed to encourage most of the tribe _not_ to visit Dr Cullen as his patients. Though such behaviour was somewhat bizarre, what came to mind were his words on the eve of her first day at Forks High. _Remember our legends._

_Quileute History was abound with legends, spirit walkers, cold ones, sacrificial third wives. There were thunderbirds, great floods, tricky ravens and spirit protectors and then some more legends and Bella had learnt them all. Tucked into bed at her own home or at the Clearwaters, bedtime stories had been retellings of one or more of them. When she was older, tribal bonfires meant more retellings and most definitely, Bella was certain she could recite them all in her sleep if she tried._

_A memory, faded with time, pulled at her consciousness, reminding her of part of a legend kept very close to the council's collective vest. She'd heard it from Rachael and Rebecca Black in the cover of night, the three of them Leah curled up beneath the duvet of Billy and Sarah Black's bed, with a torch to light the overheated space and nothing else but stories to keep them entertained._

_The story that came to Bella's mind spoke of golden eyed cold ones, different from the rest. It spoke of animal drinkers - five of them - who made a treaty with Ephraim Black and the protectors of that time, prepared to make a peace treaty with these golden eyed cold ones. They'd signed the treaty, vowed not to harm a human in their vicinity and had left some time thereafter, never to be seen again. Their names had been 'Cullen'._

_As she realised this and connected the dots, her heart raced, her palms sweat and Bella wondered if she'd be sick. Given the way Billy had acted when he'd heard that she'd be attending Forks High, she had no doubt that there was a smidgen of truth to those legends, though how much was yet unknown. The tribal chief wouldn't have acted so protectively otherwise. _

"_Fantasising about Paul, are you?" Leah teased, though her gaze was concerned. No doubt, the older girl could see Bella's thoughts written across her face. They had been able to read each other like open books for years…_

"_I'll leave that to you," Bella volleyed back seamlessly, but managed a smile, "Though i do wonder what he looks like now. I haven't seen him yet."_

"_Just you wait and see," Leah answered, "You won't be disappointed." They both giggled and their girl's day continued, but neither of them brought Paul Lahote up again._

_**Author's Note:**__ Happy Birthday to me? I'm nineteen now._

_I'm glad you've all enjoyed the first chapter. Here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy it just as much as the first._

_Until next time _

_-t _


	3. Chapter 3

**Into The Night **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Three **

Bella left the Clearwaters the following morning, thoughts a million miles away. She'd enjoyed her time with Leah, but as she reflected on the conclusion she'd come to the day prior, she found herself with trembling hands and short of breath. She pulled over on the side of the road, pressed her forehead to her steering wheel and tried to pull herself together. What she'd comprehended, however, was overwhelming and she found the action far harder than one would hope.

When her door opened with a quiet click, she whirled with her heart in her throat, to relax when she registered the familiar form of her older brother. Mathias was tall and broad, sans a shirt and shoes, but he wore a frown of concern and Bella launched herself at him, arms curled around his middle and face buried into his bare chest. Mathias responded reflexively, wrapped his arms around Bella and cuddled her close, with the intermittent hum or shh emitted from his lips. Her brother had always been affectionate with her, even if he wasn't the affectionate kind in general. Bella had never said it, but she'd always appreciated her brother's closeness, now more than ever.

When Bella had relaxed into her brother's overheated chest, Mathias eventually spoke. "What's wrong, B?"

"The Cullens," she murmured, face still buried in her brother's middle.

At her words, Mathias went rigid and trembled slightly. His arms tightened around her and he demanded, "Did they do something, Isabella?"

Bella shook her head in denial and answered, "The legends."

Mathias slumped completely, cuddled Bella even closer and pressed a kiss to Bella's forehead. "You've always been too smart for your own good. How did you work it out?"

Bella exhaled. The confirmation of her suspicions slammed into her consciousness and nausea roiled in her belly. "It all fit. It was just a matter of putting the pieces together. You know I've always been good at puzzles." As an afterthought, she added, "And I've _always_ loved the legends."

Mathias nodded his head. "Yeah, I know. You don't seem fit to drive right now. How about I take you home?"

Bella nodded her acquiescence, clambered into the passenger seat and turned her gaze to the forest bordering the highway. What other secrets did the woods possess, she wondered?

Bella could remember playing in the forests as a child. Her grandfather had taught she and her siblings to track, forage and to hunt with a bow and arrow. Later, their dad had taught them each to hunt with rifles, but now, Bella wandered if there was an altogether different kind of hunter wandering those woods. The thought made her nausea return with a vengeance and morbidly she wondered about exactly how much danger they were all in.

Humans didn't stand a chance against the _cold ones_.

"How did you find out?" Bella queried. She noticed that her brother had taken her further into La Push, but she trusted Mathias. She knew he wouldn't lead her astray.

Mathias cast a quick glance at her, turned his gaze back to the road and answered, "I can't say."

Ever observant, Bella queried, "You can't or you won't?"

Mathias cracked a small grin. "I_ can't_ say."

Bella slumped into her seat, turned her gaze back out the window and watched La Push as it passed them by. Mathias had pulled into a short treelined driveway and had come to a stop in front of a small, cozy looking cottage with a swing on the front porch and the din of good food and good friends heard from within. Mathias turned to Bella.

"We're at Sam Uley's place."

Bella jerked in her seat and turned an incredulous glare at her brother. "Okay, I admire your loyalty and whatever bromance thing you have going on with Sam Uley, but Leah is the sister I've never had, so I have _absolutely no idea_ what _the fuck_ possessed you to bring me _here_ - of _all places_. You said you were taking me home, Mathias Swan."

"There are some things you need to be told," Mathias answered, "Be patient, please? Remember that you're a guest here, too. You might not like them, but at least be polite."

"This better be good," Bella grumped, dropped out of the passenger seat and shut the car door behind her. She followed Mathias up the porch steps, hands shoved into the pockets of her jacket and gaze on the cedar wood beneath her feet. She followed him into the house, through a comfortably furnished living room and into a nearly overcrowded kitchen/dining room. Sam Uley was there, wrapped around his fiance, a beautiful girl despite the scars which ran the length of her face, down her neck , across her shoulder and down her arm. Also present were two others, their gazes not having left their dinner plates but their conversation silenced with the Swan siblings' arrival. It took her a moment, but Bella eventually recognised them as Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron. Leah was right: she was _not_ disappointed.

They were far older (and larger) than Bella remembered from last she'd seen them. That had been several years ago though, so it was perhaps no surprise that they had changed so much. She was surprised at exactly how much they'd grown though, though she avoided asking. She _did_ appreciate the view, at any rate.

"Everyone, meet Bella. Bella, this is Sam Uley, Emily Young, Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron. Guys, she figured out the Cullens' secret."

Jared choked and spluttered on his mouthful of food. "How the fuck did you manage that, legs?"

Bella, unsure of how to respond to her new nickname, simply ignored it and answered his actual enquiry. "I was told the full story when I was little. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together after remembering it. The Cullens give me the creeps."

"That's right," Paul commented, "You go to…"

Paul trailed off when he met Bella's gaze but honestly, if he'd continued talking, Bella was doubtful that she'd actually have heard a word he said. She'd found herself lost in his eyes, a strangely grey hue that swirled with something indefinable, framed with unfairly long lashes and set above the high cheekbones of all natives everywhere. Looking at him closer, Paul's face was probably the epitome of masculine perfection and she wondered, briefly, how someone could be so flawless without delving into the realm of freaky, as the Cullens had.

"Well damn," Jared quipped, "Someone slap my ass and fuck me sideways, they said that it was rare."

Bella wrenched herself from her dazed thoughts and asked, "What? What's going on?"

"Take a seat, B," Mathias insisted. He pulled out a chair and Bella sat mechanically, still confused and rather unable to pull her gaze from Paul's form. It seemed the feeling was mutual because Bella could feel Paul's gaze burning holes into her skin as she made herself comfortable. Bella suddenly wished she'd not pulled her hair into her customary braid before she left Leah's, suddenly desperate for the curtain of her hair she'd not used in years. It had been a security blanket she'd coveted in her shy, awkward phase of life, but with the passage of that part in her life, so too did the hair curtain depart.

"So you worked out the Cullens' secret from our legends," Mathias began, upon some signal from Sam. Bella nodded her confirmation. "Have you thought much about the other half of that legend?"

Bella stilled in her seat. The other half of that legend concerned the Quileutes themselves, more specifically their protectors, descended from wolves - one wolf in particular - and strong enough to battle the cold ones, to _destroy_ them.

Numbly, she queried, "There are tribal protectors, then?"

"Yeah," Mathias confirmed, "The four of us." He flicked his finger between the four men and gave a nervous smile. "You don't have to worry, B. We'd keep you safe, you know? I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"There's something else," Bella insisted, "What is it?"

Mathias sat back in his seat beside Bella's, crossed his arms behind his head and nodded in Paul's direction. "He'll tell you."

Paul stood from his seat with fluid, lupine grace that left Bella somewhat entranced. he was taller than her brother, with shoulders just as broad and abs that looked like they'd been sculpted from marble. He gestured for Bella to follow him and she did so slowly, led out to the backyard, along a forest trail to the cliffs.

Along the way, Bella was entranced by Paul's gate. he seemed to exude sensuality from his every pore, but what had Bella mesmerised was the power and confidence he radiated with every step he took. She'd never known anyone to look so comfortable while in motion all the while appearing inherently graceful. Paul looked like he could own the world if he tried. That self-assurance was what was most attractive about him - at least to Bella and she wondered if it was an act, or if Paul was really that sure of himself. Either way, he was a sight to behold.

"Why did Mathias not tell me?" Bella queried.

"It doesn't concern him," Paul answered simply. Bella got the impression he wasn't one for many words.

Bella narrowed her eyes. She'd always been intelligent and observant, inherited from her detective father and put to very good use over the years. It wasn't hard for her shrewd mind to pick up what he hadn't said. "It concerns us, though?"

"Yes," Paul nodded. He settled at the edge of the cliff and Bella settled beside him. Where they were seated, Bella could imagine that she sat at the edge of the earth, oblivion cast out ahead of them. It was a strange feeling to have but seated there, the world seemed so vast and fathomless in front of her. For that brief, timeless moment, Bella felt so unbelievably, staggeringly small. It was a strange revelation, but one Bella doubted she'd soon forget.

"Taha Aki's third wife was special," Paul began. His voice had acquired a tone Bella related to her teachers when they wanted to send a message across and idly, she wondered if he'd done some tutoring in high school or college. It didn't carry that aura of wisdom and power that made Billy Black such an incredible story teller, but it still had Bella captivated all the same. "Different to the other two. His soulmate - his imprint, as Emily is to Sam and Kimberly to Jared."

At this, Paul checked to see if he still had her attention. Bella nodded her understanding of his words, though she didn't really comprehend what Paul meant when he said 'imprint'. After another moment of close scrutiny of her face though, Paul continued. "Imprinting is a werewolf phenomenon, in which the wolf instinctively identifies his other half when he meets her gaze. You are my imprint."

"What does that mean?" The question was wary, filled with things Bella wasn't ready to have answered. Honestly, she wasn't even sure if she was ready to here about this protector business but then, things rarely ever went the way people wanted them to. Bella was no exception to that rule.

"It means that the wolf will be anything that the imprint needs at the time," Paul answered, "Friend, lover, brother, protector - _anything_, all while the imprint becomes the wolf's primary tie to this realm of existence."

"That's weird," Bella commented. She fell quiet, thinking over Paul's words. It was a little - a lot - overwhelming and for Paul, it was no doubt an intense experience. It was somewhat nerve-racking to realise she was suddenly the centre of this almost-stranger's universe. "Can I have some time to absorb everything?"

"Of course," Paul agreed, "I'll walk you back to Sam and Emily's. You can grab your car from there."

They did just that and Bella headed home. When she reached her father's house, she noisily trudged upstairs and into her bedroom. She kicked off her boots and slumped into her bed, exhausted despite the fact that the day had barely begun. She closed her eyes and tried to think over everything she'd learnt that day but soon, she was sleeping. As she did, she dreamt.

-!-

**Author's Note:** Here is where I beg for constructive criticism. I'm studying Literature right now and i intend to transfer into Journalism in the near future. I want a career in that field and I _really_ want to improve as a writer in that time. So _please_ help me. If you think it sucked, tell me why and how I can improve. Tell me where I need work and where I went wrong, explain to me why you think that but please, gratuitous flamage will not be appreciated.

I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far. I hope you continue to do so.

Until next time

-t


	4. Chapter 4

**Into The Night **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Four **

As Paul left Sam and Emily's shortly after _she_ had departed, he reflected on the recent events which had led him there. Several months ago, his plans had involved a visit to Navajo before he made it to Phoenix, where his internship had awaited him and from there, the future he'd always planned on having. A call from Billy Black, however, had derailed every one of his plans and Paul could only roll with the punches and get on his feet from where he'd wound up. It was not a feeling he was a stranger to, but Paul Lahote had long stopped feeling sorry for himself.

That didn't mean he was particularly pleased with the situation though. He'd come to visit La Push to accept the transfer of ownership of his parents' home with every intention to leave as soon as possible, but he'd instead wound up assisting the tribe with the odd fix-it job across the reservation. Evidently, Sam Uley, Jared Cameron and more recently, Mathias Swan had been helping out where they could, but they were just three men among many. Paul hadn't minded helping, though he'd been itching to leave the area and all of the memories it held as soon as he could.

But then everything had gone to hell in a hand basket after a (very brief) run-in with a _cold one_ in Forks, while restocking his supplies at the only hardware store on this side of Port Angeles. Of course, all Paul had known at the time was that Emmett Cullen made his skin prickle and not at all in the good kind of way. With his fight or flight instincts kicked in and long since past his fight club days, Paul had booked it back to La Push as soon as he could.

Later, he'd gotten terribly angry over something ridiculous now, but at the time, it had left him a fuming, trembling mess. he wasn't sure why then, but the woods had seemed like an excellent place to walk around and cool down without being perpetually scrutinised or sought after and the next thing Paul knew, he was - unbelievably - an overgrown, silver-tinted wolf with Sam, Jared and Mathias in his head.

Suffice to say, he hadn't reacted well. Not to the news that he was suddenly one of the fabled protectors of their tribe, not to the fact that he'd have to suspend his internship and most _definitely_ not the fact that the elders very closely monitored the pack, their actions and their roles in the tribe. He'd willingly suspended his internship in Phoenix for twelve months to sort out the _cold one_ issue with his new pseudo-brothers, he'd even accepted Sam's authority on most things wolf, but what he'd most definitely _not_ accepted was the council's attempt to restrict him from attaining the future he'd had mapped out since he had been small, with an unquenchable love of building things, with his father's prideful support encouraging him all the while.

Fortunately, that issue had been resolved quickly. What wasn't, however, was the matter of the cold ones. They'd been there for three years already, had of course not aged a day in that time and they were _still not leaving_, made more frustrating for the fact that their continued presence in the rainy hole in the wall town of Forks had triggered the phase of the pack's next wolf, Matt's younger brother Caleb.

Paul didn't remember the kid beyond a scrawny, good-natured twelve year old who'd thought the world of his older brother, but Paul knew as well as the other wolves that Caleb deserved more than a life trapped in a place he had no interest in living in. They all did, really, but Taha Aki smite their souls if they ever considered leaving the tribe unguarded with the threat of bloodsuckers hanging over their heads like the proverbial lynching tree.

To pass his time when not patrolling, Paul had enrolled and had been accepted for an online business course with the University of Washington, made easier for the fact that he'd just graduated earlier that summer with honours, the captaincy of the victorious Huskies to his name and an upfront payment courtesy of the inheritance he'd received from his father when he'd turned eighteen. He'd also taken to renovating the old family house and also working on construction sites with Sam, Jared and Mathias, but the rest of his time was either spent eating, sleeping or patrolling. He had no time for anything else, but busy as he was, Paul wasn't interested in anything else, anyway.

And so the summer had passed and the pack had waited. Mathias had been positively _ecstatic _when he'd heard word that his sister was returning home, wary when he'd learned that she would be attending Forks High and eventually resigned to that reality because evidently, his sister was stubborn as a mule and _set_ on living with their father.

Paul could only remember endless hair, arms and legs too long for her fourteen year old body and big brown eyes framed by thick black lashes, but Mathias' memories of the girl - fiercely intelligent, passionate and beautiful - had triggered the recollection that Isabella Swan was more or less a nice girl - at least until provoked. He'd not thought much about her beyond that, besides an idle curiosity to meet her and the hope that she didn't get hurt by the bloodsuckers, mostly for Matt's sake.

That morning, Mathias had been on patrol, so as had come pretty standard for Sunday mornings, Paul and Jared rocked up at Sam and Emily's, had dug into the late breakfast with gusto and all the while, the three regaled Emily with (mostly exaggerated) tales of the boys' misadventures in their youth, before Paul had skipped ahead two grades, had grown angry and aloof and eventually, had left the reservation without looking back. He'd been impressed that Sam, Jared and Mathias didn't hold those past actions against him, but then again, Paul hadn't been the only one itching to get the hell out of dodge and he could only regret that his three friends - his brothers from other mothers - hadn't been afforded that opportunity.

When they'd heard a car only familiar to them because they'd heard it while on Caleb duty pull up in front of the house, Paul wasn't the only one confused, more so when they'd heard two heartbeats inside the SUV. It had only taken two words of the interplay between the girl and Mathias for all three of them to realise that the girl was Isabella and the three listened to the brief interplay curiously, to divert their attentions when they heard the two approach the porch. Paul had returned to his breakfast, Jared had done the same and Sam had wrapped himself around Emily, but as his olfactory senses were inundated with the absolutely _glorious_ scent of this girl, Paul could hardly care to heckle Sam and Emily about the PDA he didn't care to see.

To learn that she'd discovered the Cullens' secret was a surprise, but was completely eclipsed by the surprise Paul had received when he'd looked up to respond to a comment she'd made. Isabella Swan had legs that went on for miles that rose into delightfully flared hips. Those hips raised to a disproportionately smaller wast, supple breasts and a long, slender neck. She had a beautiful face, unblemished and tanned golden by her heritage and longtime exposure to the southern sun, but it was her gaze that had caught his attention and there, his attention held. Dark brown eyes flecked hazel were framed by thick black lashes, but it was the sensation of completion that kept him speechless.

Imprinting, Paul thought, was absolutely _nothing_ like what Sam and Jared had described. It was the simultaneous sensation of falling and flying, as though he had just been shot into the seventh level of the stratosphere while gravity continued to hold him down at the feet of this absolutely _perfect gift the gods had blessed him with. It was the contradictory sensation of wanting to claim this girl as his, to dominate her in every way, but at the same time, to worship and serve her faithfully every day they both should live. It was a whirlwind and Paul was swept up in the eye of the storm._

_Normally, an imprint would learn of the truth behind the legends during a restricted bonfire on First Beach, but because of her tie to two of the wolves, plus the fact that she'd realised the existence of the vampires herself, the pack disregarded protocol and went on to explain their own presence as wolf protectors. Intuitively, she picked up on what no one else had said - that there was something left out - and Paul, naturally, had been the one left to explain the bond that now tied he and her together. She'd at least not gone running for the hills, though Paul _did_ hope that she'd come around, both for he and his wolf's sake._

_Which brought him here, on his way to Billy Black's. He'd been tasked with the responsibility to inform the council of his imprint, the steps already taken and of course, explain whom exactly he'd imprinted on. Mathias had taken great pleasure in explaining that Billy loved Bella as he loved his own daughters, so Paul could only hope that the man didn't have his hide for imprinting on a girl nearly three years younger than himself. The age gap wouldn't be a big deal in the future, but it would probably be somewhat frowned upon now. Whatever the case, the two of them were still strangers, so it was something he wouldn't worry about until there was a reason to._

_Paul reached the Black's house and was not surprised to hear Jacob tinkering away in the shed he'd inherited from his father. Jacob was another of the teenagers the pack was keeping an eye on, though with the kid's happy go lucky nature and the lack of daily exposure to the cold ones, the kid was not nearly as close to phasing as Caleb. Because they'd been watching the Chief's son though, they'd all learned of the kid's hobby (re: obsession) with fixing cars._

_Paul reached the front door, knocked against the flyscreen and called out to Billy through the open door._

"_Are you in, Chief?"_

"_Yeah, come on in, kid," Billy answered. "What can I do for you?"_

_Inside the house, Paul settled on one of the worn couches, ruffled his hair and answered, "I imprinted."_

_Billy smiled, reached over and clapped Paul on the shoulder. "Congratulations. Who's the lucky girl?"_

"_Bella Swan."_

_Billy arched a bemused eyebrow and laughed outright and Paul watched him, somewhat bewildered. That was most definitely not the response he'd been expecting._

_It was welcome though._

"_Oh boy," Billy chortled, "You have your work cut out for you then, Paul. Bella's a firecracker."_

_Paul acknowledged Billy's words with a nod before he went on to explain that morning's events. Billy was proud that Bella had worked out the Cullens' nature on her own, relieved that she had a wolf to keep her safe and tickled pink that it was Paul who'd imprinted on her, but was also quick to remind Paul not to hurt the girl in any way, shape or form. Many men had grown to love her and would very happily take up arms to defend her honour. Paul, it seemed, was a very lucky man indeed._


	5. Chapter 5

**Into The nIght **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Five **

Bella woke with a start, breathless and sweating. She pulled her wits together, sat up in her bed and tried to remember what had startled her awake. As she tried to recall the dream, however, the lingering dregs of the vision - if that was what it was - slipped away like water between her fingers. As it did, Bella was left with the annoying sensation of one who'd forgotten something important and she sighed, knowing it wouldn't do her any good to dwell on it. Of course, the thought would niggle at her regardless of any conscious effort on her part, but short of remembering, there wasn't much she could do about that.

After another moment, Bella clambered out of bed, settled at her computer desk and settled down to finish her homework, determined not to fall behind in school. An A grade average, Bella had worked hard in school and she wasn't going to stop now, not when graduation was in her sights. Her mind had other plans though and it wasn't long into her Chemistry homework that Bella's mind wandered back to La Push and to all that she'd learned that morning. She almost wanted to believe that it had all been a dream, but the sight of her brother wandering into the yard from the forest quickly shot that thought down. She didn't think her imagination was that creative, anyway.

Bored of homework and ready to ask some more questions, Bella tromped downstairs and skidded into the kitchen, unsurprised to find Mathias helping himself to the contents of the refrigerator. It seemed that though he lived in the old house in La push, Mathias was here every other day, helping himself to whatever food they had available. Knowing what she did now and remembering what she'd seen that morning, it was apparent that the protectors had bottomless pits for stomachs.

Caleb, seated at the kitchen island, gave their older brother an angry glare. "Can you _not_ eat our food?"

Mathias looked up at Caleb and shrugged. "It's here. I'm hungry. Calm your tits, pipsqueak. Lorna will probably cook you something kickass for dinner anyway."

"Fuck off, Mathias, that's _our_ food. You have your own goddamn kitchen," Caleb exclaimed, jumping from his stool. Caleb was literally vibrating, he was so angry, albeit irrationally so. Not for the first time, Bella marvelled at her brother's newfound temper.

Mathias raised his hands in surrender, but met Bella's gaze over their younger brother's head. "Call Sam."

Bella nodded, retreated from the kitchen and headed for the downstairs landline while she fumbled in her pocket for the crumpled list of contact details she'd shoved in there on her way from Sam and Emily's place. She grabbed the receiver, dialled the unfamiliar number and waited impatiently for the call to connect through.

"lo? Sam Uley speaking."

"Sam," Bella began, glancing over her shoulder, "I think we have a problem. I'm not sure. Caleb just went apeshit and Matt told me to call you."

Sam swore under his breath. "Sure, Bella. We'll be there soon. Try to keep everyone away from Caleb until we get there, okay?"

"No problem," Bela answered mechanically, "No one else is home."

"Good," Sam acknowledged, "Just… stay in your room or something."

Sam hung up the phone, Bella returned the receiver to it's cradle and settled herself near the top of the stairs. Then she waited, though not for long.

Caleb was shouting a litany of profanities at their older brother but Mathias was silent, apparently content to wait out the younger boy's wrath. But then Sam, Paul and Jared were there, Paul based at the foot of the stairs. Bella watched over Paul's shoulders as the three others forcefully manhandled a protesting Caleb out of the house and perhaps belatedly, Bella realised that the pack's presence could only mean one thing.

The thought that Caleb was joining the pack saddened her. Caleb was only sixteen - would turn seventeen in April - and was far too young to be dealing with the duty and responsibility that came with his place as a member in the Quileute wolf pack. Matt, Paul, Sam and Jared were between twenty and twenty-one, most certainly more mature than Caleb and in her mind, they were far more aware of the ramifications of being creatures specifically designed to hunt and kill cold ones.

The thought of her brothers hunting one of those _things_ made her stomach churn. She didn't want to think about the boys actually _killing_ them.

Brought from her thoughts by the sound of the third step creak, Bella shook herself from her reverie and met Paul's gaze with wide eyes of her own. "Are you alright?"

Bella was aware of the many unspoken questions Paul asked in those three words but honestly, she wasn't sure what she should address first. Therefore she only nodded in response, stood up and made her way down to meet him at the foot of the steps. Bella stood even with his shoulders and she was somewhat glad to find that he didn't tower over her, though she was certain that if Paul felt so inclined, he could probably snap her in half. Fortunately, his size didn't intimidate her - nor did his supernatural nature - and she hoped that wouldn't change as time went by and their relationship - whatever it was now - progressed.

I have some questions," Bella admitted, "Can I ask them while I make up something for lunch?"

Paul nodded, walked with Bella into the kitchen and settled at the kitchen island while Bella got to work. He'd offered to help but Bella had declined quickly, more comfortable and familiar with preparing meals alone. She'd come to love cooking and baking while living with her mother, though learning had started out as a requirement unless she wanted to die of accidental food poisoning. Renee had been an awful cook and that hadn't taken into consideration her tendency for outlandish cooking experiments.

Eventually, the action of chopping vegetables, mixing things and whatnot became a form of relaxation and of course, it had become another thing that made her stand out against her former teammates but honestly, Bella had never cared much for their opinions. They'd kept her on the team because she had been one of the best, but she'd stopped caring about what others thought about her and her nature a long time ago. The peer isolation had been lonely though.

"You said you had questions." Paul's voice was low, a silky baritone that wrapped around every word he said like chocolate coated caramel. Sweet, with something even sweeter beneath. It made the ghost of a shiver travel up her spine and she wondered at the effect he had on her. She didn't think she'd ever responded to someone's voice alone so viscerally. Then again, she didn't think she'd met someone who exuded sex appeal quite like Paul Lahote did.

"Yeah," Bella confirmed, "Why did Caleb get so… cantankerous?"

"It's the initial process of phasing," Paul answered slowly, as if he measured each word he said before he spoke them, "The first few phases are triggered by anger. The build up to the phase means a heightened temper among other things, hence your brother's attitude recently."

"When did you phase?" She queried.

"In the summer," he answered, "About a week after I got back from UDub."

"Will Caleb calm down now?"

"Eventually. The wolf and the man are in conflict, so until he can balance and embrace them both, he'll still be… irritable."

"Pleasant," she snarked. A smile crept up Paul's handsome face, a slow, sensual smile that made Bella wonder about what else Paul could do with his mouth. She resisted the urge to whimper at the thought and reminded herself to focus on dinner, on questions, on anything that _wasn't _related to getting Paul into her bed. Not now, not soon and most definitely not until she knew the man better.

Because Paul was _definitely_ a man. It was apparent in every move he made, the way he carried himself, apparent in the confidence and sexuality that nearly defined him. And a man, Bella thought, had never looked so good.

With a tremulous exhale, Bella returned her attention to preparing the simple lunch of sandwiches and chips, content to wait to have her questions addressed at a later date. She deposited six in front of Paul, settled across the island from him with two of her own and ate quietly as Paul devoured his.

"What are you doing to pass the time, now that you've graduated?" Bella queried.

"I'm doing an online dual degree in Business and Economics," he answered, "And working with Sam and Jared with Sam's construction company."

Bella eyed him, a single eyebrow arched. "Are you not over school yet?"

"It will help in the future," he answered simply and Bella couldn't argue with that. She herself had considered the same dual degree after high school, but every day, her college aspirations leant more towards the Culinary Arts side of things. "What does phasing and imprinting mean for your future? And for mine?"

Paul mulled over his answer before he gave it. "I'm leaving in twelve months. I have a paid internship lined up in Arizona that would be nuts for me to turn down. The council isn't particularly thrilled about one of their 'honoured' protectors leaving and they threatened me with permanent banishment, but I told them if they did that, I'd make sure any children I might have would never return to Washington, wolf gene or no."

"Ballsy," Bella complemented, "They probably didn't take that well."

Paul huffed a laugh, smiled and shook his head - no, they'd not taken it well. "Anyway, what that means for us, I can't really say. After I leave here, my near future will lie in Arizona. You probably have study plans you want to see through. Whatever they are, I'll do everything I can to see that you accomplish them."

Bella smiled hesitantly. "I think I could look around for some Culinary Arts schools in Arizona."

She'd not expected to be returning to Arizona a year after she'd left, but Bella wasn't as bothered by the possibility as much as she'd expected to be. Phoenix was a big city and Arizona was an even bigger state. There would be very little chance that she'd run into her past there. Even if she did, Bella had already come to terms with everything. Her past wouldn't break her.

Paul smiled too, a small, content kind of smile that displayed Paul's happiness with her words. though they were something short of being complete strangers, Bella was hopeful that this imprint business might actually work out well for them. She was never usually so optimistic, but Paul gave her a good feeling - in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:** Okay so my favourite story of all time was updated today/yesterday, depending on where you live. If you haven't heard of 'The Devil You Know' than what are you waiting for? Go read it! But I digress, I'm a little bit wary of posting within 24 hours of this particularly phenomenal author, but I'm totally not willing to break my pattern. Still, I would not be remiss in relating my story and 'The Devil You know' to something like a star and a supernova: there's just no compare to the greatness that is 'The Devil You Know'. Actually, I think it's what got me into Paul/Bella...

Thanks for reading, reviewing,f avouriting and alerting. I appreciate it all very much.

Until next time

-t


	6. Chapter 6

**Into The Night **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Six **

Caleb took to being a wolf with all the grace and dignity of a raging bull in a china shop. That is to say, with none at all. He was angry, he was violent, he raged and raved until Mathias was sure his mindscape would forever be tinted blue. If it were any other occasion, he might have been impressed by his brother's potty mouth. As things were though, it had taken the combined effort of he, Sam and Jared to finally contain Caleb, but when they had, the three could finally begin the process of calming down the raging wolf. Unsurprisingly, Mathias was left to take the lead. Brothers or no, Mathias honestly doubted he'd actually succeed.

'_What the actual fuck is going on?_' Caleb's mental voice verged on hysteria and Mathias winced to himself, wondering idly how Caleb and Bella's reactions couldn't be more opposite if they were night and day. But then, Bella hadn't turned canine in a matter of bewildering _seconds_ and she'd always been open to the idea of magic and such things. Caleb, however, had never really cared much for all of that hoopla.

'_Putting it bluntly, Caleb, you are now a wolf protector of our tribe,_' Mathias answered succinctly. Caleb had always preferred brutal honesty and besides that, Mathias himself would prefer if he didn't have to spend any more time than necessary sprawled out in wolf form on top of his identical - albeit marginally smaller - currently wolf shaped brother.

'_Am I high?_' Caleb asked himself. What followed was a nonsensical stream that was Caleb trying to make sense of the situation. A flash of memory caught Mathias' attention, a psychedelic array of shapes and colours and a whole heap of laughing. It took Mathias a moment to belatedly realise that it was a memory of Caleb high on acid and Mathias had to contain the urge to throttle his brother for doing something so stupid. He'd gotten up to his own shenanigans in high school and while he silently mourned the loss of any secrets between them, Mathias could now at least make sure Caleb didn't get himself arrested or god help him, hurt or killed.

'_No, you're not high, dumbass, why would you hallucinate me in your head? No, this shit is real._'

'_I can't believe this is happening to me. How the flying fuck is this possible? Holy Jesus, I have goddamn paws! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Oh my God._"

And it went on until Caleb settled down into a shocked stupor, unable to properly comprehend the situation he'd found himself in. Mathias stood and warily nudged his brother's flank, admittedly concerned to no longer hear Caleb's expletive-laden diatribe in the pack mind.

'_Is he alright?_' Sam queried. He appeared in the undergrowth, a jet black wolf followed right after by Jared's lighter brown one. The two had been running a patrol around La Push and their current surroundings primarily to allow for a modicum of privacy for the two brothers, but also to make sure they weren't caught unawares by any approaching threats.

'_I think he's in shock,_' Mathias answered, '_You should probably order his wolf to phase back human… if that's possible._"

Sam did so and though the process was admittedly slower than usual, Caleb eventually morphed into that of his (naked) human form. That fact seemed to shake him from his stupor because he startled in surprise, search for some pants and seemed to think that Mathias' cut offs would do well enough, the little shit.

"Why the fuck did that just happen?"

Mathias accepted the cutoffs Jared handed him, phased back to his own human form and got dressed quickly. Any lingering dregs of modesty he'd had before his phase had been thrown out the window afterwards, but Mathias doubted his brother would appreciate seeing his junk out on display. He settled in front of Caleb, cracked his knuckles and began the explanation that would most definitely turn his brother's world upside down. Normally, it was Sam's job as alpha to do it, but because Caleb was _his_ brother, Mathias had requested that he be in charge of explanations when the time came. And of course, they'd all known that the time would come. Caleb had been like a swelling storm, dark and thunderous. The four older wolves had only been awaiting their newest pack brother's breaking point and that peak had arrived earlier in an irrational display of territorial temper. Mathias should have realised that Caleb's wolf wouldn't have appreciated another wolf in his space, but hindsight was always 20/20.

"So how is Bella involved?" Caleb queried, "I heard you say something about her reaction."

"She only found out this morning," Mathias answered, "She - ah - she's Paul's imprint."

"Paul's.. other half?" Caleb hesitantly clarified. Mathias nodded, frowning. Though a relative mystery considering the pack mind, Paul was a decent dude - one of the best Mathias knew, actually - but Mathias didn't really like to think about his _only_ sister with a guy, pack brother and longtime friend or not.

"He'll treat her well?" Caleb questioned. Evidently, Caleb was of the same mindset. Their sister, both brothers agreed, would never get hurt on their watch.

"Like a queen," Mathias answered, "If Sam and Jared are anything to go by, anyway."

"Who are they?" Caleb queried. He'd taken to shredding blades of grass, though Mathias supposed he could have been doing worse. If it kept him calm, Mathias wouldn't complain.

"Sam Uley and Jared Cameron," Mathias answered, "Sam is our alpha and Jared is our beta. They're imprinted to Emily Young and Kimberly Wicker respectively, but you won't meet them until you have your wolf under control. You won't be meeting anyone for a while, actually. For their and your own sake."

"But why?" Caleb's hands trembled, a display of his indignant temper. He'd never really appreciated being told what to do by anyone other than their father, Mathias knew, but there were some things that were simply going to happen, whether or not Caleb liked it. Temporary isolation would be one such example, but Caleb wasn't taking the news well. Mathias himself had accepted the regulations reluctantly - he'd never been the unsocial sort - but he'd at least not protested, recognising the necessity in Sam's orders. Caleb, however, was very different to Mathias. Caleb was also only sixteen, governed by teenaged irrationality and his rebellion against authority figures. This wouldn't end well.

"What about my life?" Caleb asked, incredulous. "I can't just put everything on hold for…" Caleb gestured vaguely at their surroundings. They weren't far from the house, hidden in the woods that shrouded the sun from their path. The small clearing showed the remnants of the pack's prior struggle when they'd tried to contain Caleb, but more or less, the place was rather serene.

"It won't be permanent," Mathias answered, "Just until you've got your trigger phasing under control. If you lose it near a human, than you run the risk of hurting them. Could you live with yourself if you hurt Bella, or one of the twins?"

That possibility took the entire fight out of Caleb and the teenager slumped, defeated. Despite his adult body, Mathias thought his brother hadn't look so young and vulnerable in a long time and not for the first time, Mathias cursed their ancestry. Caleb didn't need this responsibility on top of everything else on his plate and with a sigh, Mathias moved to sit beside his brother, wrapped a comforting arm around the younger were's shoulder and gave him a supportive squeeze. Neither were the affectionate sort when it came to each other, but Mathias thought this circumstance called for some brotherly loving.

"Everything will turn out alright, Caleb. You'll see."

Caleb huffed his reply. "What will happen now, then?"

"You'll come live with me until you have your phasing under control. You'll have to transfer to the reservation school because Forks High is on Cullen territory."

"What about Bella?" Caleb asked, "We can't just leave her there."

"It's not our choice to make," Mathias answered, "Bella's not a wolf, so she's free to go where she will."

Caleb pursed his lips and his opinion on the matter was obvious. Mathias shared that opinion, but unless Bella herself requested a transfer, than there was squat all that the two brothers could do about it. Given that Bella _was_ aware of the Cullens' true nature and not that of the facade they put up for everyone else, Mathias was hopeful that Bella came to the decision for a transfer on her own, but since their sister was determined to spend time with their dad, Mathias honestly doubted that she'd let the cold ones distract her from that goal. She'd always been ridiculously stubborn, but that particular trait of hers seemed to only get stronger as she grew older. In this hypothetical situation, it wouldn't be appreciated.

Caleb didn't acknowledge Mathias' words and instead took the time to look around with his new eyes. The sensory overload after the first phase was a trip, like a blind man seeing for the first time in his life. Everything was in such sharp contrast and the most minute of details were suddenly discernible - not just in sight, but in every other sense too - and the change was one that they'd each had to get used to. It was like everything else that came with the phase in that sense, but Mathias didn't really like to dwell on everything that had flipped with his own phase six months earlier. Dwelling on the past left him with a feeling akin to indigestion and that shit sucked something nasty.

"This shit's intense," Caleb commented eventually.

"You'll get used to it," Mathias assured. "Are you ready to meet Sam and Jared yet?"

"Not Paul?"

"He's hanging out with Bella," Mathias answered, "You'll meet him soon enough."

Caleb grunted but acquiesced with a reluctant sigh. "Might as well, I guess." Both stood and Caleb followed Mathias through the forest. "Will Dan and Drew - what did you call it - phase?"

"Everyone I've asked doubts it. It was the first question I asked when I learned that you'd be joining the pack. They're only thirteen. Way too young, I think." Under his breath, he muttered low enough for his brother not to hear, "I hope."

The rest of the way was spent in silence, broken when they reached the tree line. Paul, Sam and Jared were seated on the back porch, eagerly making their way through the platter full of sandwiches Bella had prepared while the girl in question watched them, somewhat awed. Emily and Kim had often remarked teasingly about the wolves' appetites and it was apparent that Bella was of the same mindset, though she didn't seem perturbed more than it was just always a surprise to witness how much they could put away. Even Mathias, who'd had months to get used to his new stomach, was still left impressed on occasion.

"Guess you'll be meeting Paul after all."

Caleb grunted his acknowledgement, crossed the lawn and helped himself to the pile of sandwiches without a word to anyone but a muttered "Thanks, B" to Bella. Mathias had followed, now settled himself against the porch railing and hoped Caleb would be the last wolf to phase for a while. Paul had lashed out in a violent display of temper while Caleb had been mentally unreachable and damn, but in their own ways, both of them had been hard to deal with. Mathias was just glad that he wasn't alpha. He pitied Sam for the responsibility, but respected his friend for the way he'd accepted it. Sam was a good leader - would probably become great over time - and was one that Mathias was happy to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Into The Night **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Seven **

After a week of unorthodox sunshine, Bella embraced the weekend with a grateful sigh. The Cullens had been gone under the guise of a family camping trip, but Bella was just grateful for the reprieve from being perpetually alert of their collective, discomforting presence. Also, school was just rank in general, so she was looking forward to the weekend she'd be spending in La Push. Her plans involved a gathering at the beach on Saturday, followed by a bonfire that same night with Sunday devoted to the pile of homework she had yet to complete, but until then, she was determined to put anything concerning school out of her mind.

On Saturday morning, Bella woke, donned her bikini and on top of her bathers, she tugged on an off the shoulder t-shirt, some frayed denim shorts and slipped on a simple pair of flip flops. Converse sneakers, underwear, jeans, a jacket and t-shirt went into her backpack with her towel, sunglasses, cellphone, a novel and her wallet, but before she packed her brush in the bag too, she wrangled her riotous hair into semi-tidy waves. She'd chosen to forego her usual braid and so she packed away her brush and toothbrush, shouldered her bag and thundered downstairs where her father was enthusing about Deadliest Catch to the twins, neither of whom looked like they could give a damn.

"Dad, I'm headed out to the Res. I'll probably just crash with Matt and Caleb, but if I don't, I'll let you know."

"Sure, Bells," her father acknowledged, "Have fun."

Bella left the house, got into her car and made her way to La Push. She wasn't scheduled to meet with her friends from Forks High until midday, so she headed over to Paul's, hopeful that he wouldn't mind the company. She didn't know him very well, but the imprint pull was a bitch and she was hopeful to learn more about her apparent soul mate. It was still a concept she struggled to comprehend - some people went their whole lives searching for their other half - but Paul was a wonderful man in more ways than one, so she was positive things could work out for them. They'd talked every night over the phone that week and in that time, Bella had grown rather fond of him.

Paul was an intellectual, with a passion for construction and design, good music and good books. They shared a fair amount of common interests, but were different enough to ensure things wouldn't get boring between them in the future. She enjoyed the facets of personality she received from him, but she knew that the only way she could really grow comfortable enough to love him was if she actually physically spent time with the man.

Hence, her foray into Paul's territory.

The man in question was stood on the balcony, leant against one of the overhang's support posts and clad only in sweatpants. His hair was damp and his skin glistened with water, so it was apparent he'd just hopped out of the shower, though Bella couldn't complain about the view. Paul was hot and when wet, it was apparent he was even hotter. His washboard abs descended to the ever-desired 'V' formed by his chorded muscles and Bella was sure she might have melted a little bit. Paul was an extraordinary specimen of man and Bella would never deny that. She might have felt guilty for mentally salivating, but what Paul didn't know would never hurt him.

"Hey," she greeted, steps unfaltering as she approached him on the porch. "I hope you don't mind me just showing up unannounced like this."

Paul shrugged nonchalantly, opened up the front door and gestured vaguely for her to step inside. "Mi casa, su casa."

"Thanks," she smiled, passed him through the doorway and entered into the living room.

The first thing she noticed about the place was that it was neat. Not obsessively compulsively so, but far tidier than she would have expected of a bachelor. Paul had explained that he'd renovated everything and replaced all of the furniture, so she wasn't surprised by the newness of it all, though she _was_ impressed by the floor plan. The attic had been converted into a master suite, including an attached bathroom and walk in wardrobe while down the floating staircase, the living/kitchen/dining room area had been turned into one open space divided by the kitchen counters and nothing else. The hallway off of the main part of the house led to three bedrooms and another bathroom and all in all, the place was rather spectacular.

"I don't know what it looked like before, but I like what you did with the place," Bella complimented.

Paul nodded his thanks, gestured for her to take a seat and queried, "Want a drink? Food?"

"Some water would be nice," she answered, headed for one of the two book shelves stood on either side of the sunken TV suite. The two lowest shelves were full of textbooks, but the six others above them were full of novels Paul had read. CS Lewis, Tolkien, Rowling, Dan Brown, Bryce Courteney, John Grisham and others. History, classical American and English literature, fantasy, mystery, crime, drama and the occasional romance, Bella thought she might fall in love Paul for his taste in books alone. The other set of shelves were devoted to movies and TV shows that Paul had acquired and all over again, Bella was very much impressed.

"Are there any things you like?" Paul queried, back from the kitchen. Once he'd given Bella her water, he settled on the armchair and Bella followed his lead, content to settle on the two-seater across from him.

"Everything," she answered with a laugh. "You've got a couple of pretty awesome collections going."

He shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "I figure if I'm here for a year, I might as well get comfortable. Most of my other crap is still in boxes."

"I noticed you'd read 'The Hobbit' a lot," Bella observed. The book's spine looked as worn as her own copy, so she wasn't surprised when Paul unabashedly explained that it was probably his favourite book of all time.

"it was pretty awesome," she agreed. "My favourite novel has to be Jane Eyre though. I could really appreciate the fact that Jane refused to marry Mr Rochester until after she was financially independent."

"Is that feminism I hear?" Paul jested. Bella grinned, shrugged and replied, "I can respect a woman who can take care of herself if necessary."

Paul nodded his agreement, circled his glass in his hands and queried, "So what brought you to La Push today?"

"The Forks High kids are having a gathering on First Beach this afternoon. I figured if they were going to invite themselves, I might as well make sure they don't cause havoc. They're friends of mine and I was going to be here for the bonfire tonight regardless, so I figured I might just make a day of it. So here I am. Do you mind the company?"

He shook his head with a slight smile on his face. "I wasn't doing anything today."

"Would you like to come with me to the beach then?" Bella queried. "You can give the white kids a complex with your pecs, or something."

Paul barked a surprise laugh but agreed. "Let me just get changed and grab some shit. Do you want to head to First Beach now?"

Bella shrugged her acquiescence and waited quietly for Paul to be ready to leave. He'd retreated upstairs moments earlier, but now Bella watched him descend them, black swim trunks slung sinfully low on his hips and a towel slung over his shoulder. The thin trail of hair down from his naval drew Bella's eyes like moths to a flame and Bella bit her lip, so very conflicted. Paul was too damn attractive for his own good, but Bella had promised herself never to get involved with men she didn't know well enough to call a friend. After all, love was friendship set on fire, wasn't it?

"Do you like what you see?"

Bella met Paul's teasing gaze and smirked. She wouldn't deny her attraction to him. Not when she was far from the shy, insecure girl she'd been several years ago, hiding behind an iron facade of confidence. "Very much so."

Paul smirked but didn't verbally answer and instead, he focused his attention on locking up the house. She noted that he seemed pleased by her response. Whether it was because she was shameless or because she'd been checking him out, Bella couldn't be sure. She wouldn't ask though.

At First Beach, settled at a ring of driftwood logs, Bella turned to Paul with a worried frown. "How is Caleb?"

"He's doing alright," Paul answered, "Progress is slow but steady. I think he appreciates all the extra time with your brother, honestly."

Bella chuckled, not particularly surprised. "He's always somewhat idolised Mathias." Curiously, she enquired, "How did you take your own phase?"

"Very violently," Paul answered with a smile. She got the impression he was pleased with the way he'd reacted. "The others didn't appreciate it much."

Bella laughed and sardonically remarked, "I can't imagine _why_."

Paul gave an unrepentant shrug, turned his head and commented idly, "Your friends are early."

Bella turned her head, pleased to find Angela approaching, with Lauren and Jessica on her tail. Behind them, Mike, Tyler, Eric and Ben approached, weighed down with a cooler and bags full of junk food. Bella waved them over and they settled around she and Paul, chatting as they did so. Eventually though, the curious glances in Paul's direction got to be ridiculous.

"This is Paul Lahote," Bella introduced, "Paul, my friends from school."

"Do you go to the school on the reservation?" Tyler asked, evidently more unobservant than Bella had assumed. At least when it came to strangers.

Paul's smirk was almost predatory, though not quite. As a part-animal, Bella thought she'd never seen him look so lupine. Then again, she'd not known him long at all. It strangely felt like she'd known him far longer than a week, though she tried not to question it. Either way, she wondered why he'd adopted such an expression _now_, of all occasions.

"No way dude," Mike contradicted, "You're Paul Lahote - you captained the UDub Huskies for the last two seasons, first string quarterback for three and a half years and MVP for two. Dude, you're _awesome_. Is it true you were approached by the Seahawks?"

"Yes," Paul answered, though didn't elaborate. Mike and Tyler seemed to be questioning Paul's mental faculties (no doubt asking themselves what he was doing there), but before they asked invasive questions, Angela diverted the topic to other things.

"So how do you two know each other?"

"It's a small reservation," Bella said simply, but left it at that. She had no interest in going into the details of she and Paul's not-quite relationship and beyond that, it wasn't the others' concern. She'd always kept her private life close to her vest and maybe that was why she could call so very few friends her own, but her privacy was something she would never willingly forsake.

Angela nodded her understanding and changed the subject. "So are you going to the bonfire tonight?"

Bella wouldn't lie. She really appreciated having a Quileute friend with her at Forks High. Leah was only a twenty minute drive away and Paul could probably run to her in a third of the time, but simply having the welcome company of another member in her tribe, it was a good feeling.

"Bonfire?" Lauren interjected, "What bonfire?"

"Tribe only," Paul answered blithely, "We have one every few months or so."

"I wouldn't miss it," Bella answered Angela's enquiry, "What about you?"

"Me too," Angela confirmed, smiling.

"What happens at these bonfires?" Jessica queried, curious.

"Lots of dancing, tribal stories, someone inevitably brings out the moonshine," Bella recalled. She could remember the bonfires during summers past, when the tribe came alive in the light of the fire. She'd _lived_ for those occasions and not just because she'd inevitably get her hands on some of Old Quil's 'shine, though that was always a great bonus. "It brings the tribe closer, I think and at least takes away everyone's worries for a while."

With a wistful smile, Angela summed it up better than Bella could manage. "It's magic."

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** I almost forgot I was supposed to be updating today. Happy Easter and Happy Passover. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Drop me some love.

Until next time

-t


	8. Chapter 8

**Into The Night **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Eight **

After the Forks High students had departed later in the afternoon, Bella had promised to see Angela that night before the bespectacled girl made her way to her grandmother's place to get ready for the occasion. Bella dropped Paul himself at his place before she headed to the Clearwaters, eager for the several hours they'd put aside to be ready for that evening. Getting ready for these bonfires had been a tradition of she and Leah's for years and this time would be no different, no matter _how_ much older they were getting.

When she reached the Clearwaters' place, Leah tugged her inside and thus began their afternoon of first waxing, later face painting and finally, hair styling. They both left their hair out, adorned with the occasional bead-ended plait. Bella pulled on a simple black frock, spaghetti halter neck and cotton, but simple enough to accessorise with a braided leather chord around her ankle and beaded bracelets around her wrists. Finally, a worn leather headband was pulled over her head, from which was attached a single leather braid, adorned with red beads and from the end of which hung a single, pure white feather. By that point, it was nearing six o'clock and undeniably time for them to leave.

Bella, with the knowledge that Lorna would be bringing the platters she and Bella had prepared the day prior, didn't worry too much about contribution. Instead, she helped Sue and Leah carry their donation to the food stores into the car, already eager for the festivities to begin.

Unsurprisingly, First Beach was already full of activity. Sam and the rest of the pack had been wrangled into helping with setup, but besides that, a fair number of the older wives were coordinating food placement. People weren't scheduled to start arriving for another hour or so and therefore, neither Bella nor Leah had been surprised when they, too, had been appointed tasks to help organise everything. When everything was done though, they got settled by the farthest of the bonfires, allocated to the 'young adults', nearer to the cliffs and out of sight of the grown ups. Jared was already there, chest painted and in the company of a mousey looking girl, fiddling with the stereo in search of an appropriate song for the occasion.

"Sup, Bella?" Jared greeted. "This is Kim, my… girl." Kim gave a feeble wave and an awkward smile, burrowed herself further into Jared's side and made no move to properly introduce herself.

"Don't worry about her," Paul interjected silkily. He appeared beside Bella, sans his shirt and shoes, still in his sinfully low swim trunks and that terribly sexy smirk. His face was painted though, the bright blue, red and yellow a sharp contrast against his caramel skin. "She's not really nice company. How are you, Leah?"

"Not too bad," Leah answered, while Bella nodded her acknowledgement of Paul's words. Jared was frowning at Paul, but Kim hadn't heard a word of the byplay. It was probably best if it stayed that way. It seemed that Paul wasn't particularly fond of Kim and though Bella wondered why, she had enough sense to know not to ask in front of Jared. At least he'd dropped the 'legs' moniker.

As other teenagers above the age of thirteen began to arrive, Jared switched on a recorded track. The sound of drums reverberated through Bella, soon accompanied by the familiar sounds of an acoustic guitar. There were no vocals, but she didn't really care about that as she pulled Leah up from the log they'd been seated on and began to dance around the bonfire. They clapped their hands and stomped their feet and Bella laughed, more peaceful than she had been in months. The familiar motions of the tribal dances came easily to her and Bella swayed her hips to the beat, happy to dance the night away with leah and the other girls who'd joined the two, Angela among them.

Bella lost track of how long she danced and eventually sang for, but when she stepped back for a breather, Mathias and Caleb had arrived, as had the familiar, welcome form of Jacob Black. Unsurprisingly, he was in the company of his two best friends aside from Caleb and Bella marvelled at their friendship. She couldn't remember a time when the four of them had not been friends and she was sure that Caleb hated being separated from them as he was, so Bella could only hope the divide wouldn't last much longer. Paul had explained that all three of them were showing signs of phasing soon and despite the fact that it opened up a whole new can of worms in relation to Embry's paternity, all four of the older wolves had been pleased to know that the four younger would-be wolves wouldn't lose a friend (or three) because of what was an admittedly very unwelcome birthright.

"Looking good, Swanny," Quil gave an exaggerated leer and Bella socked him in the arm with a laugh, not surprised that all three of them had gone sans t-shirt. Aside from the fact that it was just too hot near such a large fire, the boys' no doubt elevated temperature would have only exasperated the issue. Their impending inheritance, however, looked good on them. None of them had never been bad looking, but the growth spurt and muscle tone brought on by the imminent phase was something to be admired.

"I could say the same for you guys," she teased, "You guys look awesome."

Quil gave a teasing flex of his biceps and he gave Bella a smirk. "Do you like the guns, babe?"

Bella laughed, slung her arms around Quil and Embry and replied, "I'd have to be a blind lesbian not to appreciate the view, Q. How are you three, anyway? It's been a while."

"It would probably be sooner if Caleb hadn't ditched us," Jacob muttered bitterly.

Bella frowned, not particularly pleased by Jacob's words, but unable to tell them anything. Instead, she treaded carefully. "Caleb's going through some stuff. Mathias and the guys are helping him out. Don't worry. I _know_ you four will be back to being dirty rotten scoundrels soon enough." She gave them a teasing wink, chatted with them a while longer but soon excused herself in search for food and drink.

She found both in Paul's care, apparently reserved for her despite the other pack members' constant attempts to seize them from Paul's custody. Bella settled down on the log beside her new friend, accepted the paper plate and can of soda offered her and dug in eagerly, in need of both after what turned out to be a couple of hours dancing.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself," Paul observed. He'd slid off the log and now leant against it, legs stretched out in a V formation, overheated arm pressed against the side of Bella's calf. Her skin _buzzed_ where they made contact.

"Bella's always loved these shindigs," Mathias answered, carelessly sprawled out across a log, feet kicked into a begrudging Caleb's lap. Mathias was shamelessly ogling the girls dancing, though Caleb seemed content to simply glare sullenly at the blackness that was the tree line.

"Where's Sam and Emily?" Bella queried. She'd decided to be civil to the couple, but when faced with Sam's fierce protectiveness and Emily's genuine kindness, she found that resolution wavering. It was hard not to like either of them. Bella couldn't imagine how Leah had felt, not only losing both of them at once, but due to what Leah believed to be their betrayal. It had been hard for her to recover from that blow and she found herself even more proud of the girl than she had been previously.

"The adult's circle," Jared answered, approaching with Kim and Emily, "Sam has to be there as part of the council. Emily is just not comfortable without Sam."

Well that was no surprised. Emily was Makkah and despite her native origins, most would have considered her an outsider, more so because in the eyes of everyone not in the know, she'd torn apart Leah and Sam. She'd been labelled a home wrecker and that wasn't a label that would be leaving her anytime soon - if at all.

"Head's up," Caleb interjected before Bella could reply, "Clearwaters at two o'clock."

Bella handed Paul her food and drink to hold - she didn't trust the others not to eat it - and jumped to her feet to eagerly approach her best friend and her best friend's brother. She slung an arm around both of their shoulders and guided them the rest of the way to the gathered pack members. Bella took back her seat, Leah and Seth settled at Bella's feet and Leah's gaze flickered across everyone's faces, to settle curiously on Mathias'. The wolf in question had stilled beside Bella and when she looked down, Bella was not particularly surprised to find that Mathias looked absolutely dumbstruck. His gaze hadn't left Leah's and it continued to stay there until Caleb happily slapped their brother's foot.

"Ow! Fuck, Caleb!" Mathias kicked at the younger teen and Caleb jumped up, laughing.

"Whatever, fuckface," Caleb answered, still chortling, "You were staring at her like a retard."

"Calm your tits, dudes," jared pacified. According to Paul, Matt and Caleb had gotten into their fair share of fraternal spats in the last week despite their sibling bonding, so Bella wasn't particularly surprised by the blasé nature Jared had taken to settling the dispute. "Matt, go get Leah and Seth some food. Caleb, why don't you go tell Sam and Emily what's going on?"

"What the fuck's going on?" Leah interjected, "And why does Sam need to know?"

"You'll find out in a bit, Lee," Bella answered. With a pleading smile on her face, she continued, "Will you trust me, Leah? Everything will be answered tonight, in one way or another."

While they waited, Bella couldn't help but consider the ramifications this could have in the pack. She was pleased that Leah would (hopefully) become her sister in more than spirit, but she couldn't forget that Sam - one of mathias' best friends - had once been dating Leah. Now that Mathias had imprinted on her, shit could and probably would get terribly uncomfortable within the wolves and their shared mind. Bella was afraid that it would negatively impact the lifelong friendship between Sam and Mathias, but other than fervently hoping and praying that such an occasion wouldn't happen, there wasn't much she could do.

She sighed, stared into the flickering fire and tried not to think about how much it would _gut_ her brother if he and Sam's bromance was broken. Instead, she let her mind blank of all conscious thought and subsequently, lost any awareness of what was taking place around her. The firelight danced in her tunnelled visions, creating a disarray of shapes and impressions that, as she was wrenched roughly out of her daze, left her confused and not a little bit scared.

There had been something weird about that fire, but as Sam approached with Emily in tow, she couldn't and wouldn't dwell on it.

-!- -#-

**Note:** None of this chapter is at all factual.

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed. Drop a review, if you please.

This chapter's for the Anzacs: At the going down of the sun and in the morning, we will remember them. Lest we forget.


	9. Chapter 9

**Into The Night **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Nine **

Bella sat up with a yelp, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Her room was still cast in the shadows of night, but a beam of moonlight filtered in through the gaps of her curtains to cast an iridescent glow upon her bed.

The scene might have been eerie, were she of the mind to pay such a thought any heed. As things were though, Bella was rather preoccupied with chasing down the lingering dregs of her dream (nightmare?), with no success but for the phantom sensation of a fear she could feel deep in her bones. It wasn't a sensation she liked, but one she'd become uncomfortably familiar with since her return to Washington. Something was changing within her and Bella had no idea what it was or what it meant. That lack of knowledge - of understanding - was terrifying.

Aware that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep until she'd calmed back down, Bella retrieved her iPod and headphones from her nightstand, donned her fuzzy slippers and carefully trod her way downstairs, past Caleb's empty bedroom and into the kitchen. She flicked on the light, let her eyes adjust and once she had, she began the familiar process of preparing hot chocolate. it was a fix her maternal grandmother had always insisted cured everything and tonight, the girl could only hope it could cure her insomnia along with everything else.

As the scent of cocoa permeated the air and as she sang quietly along to Nora Jones, Bella's heart rate finally began to settle. Her hands stopped shaking and she could finally breathe a little easier, but still, that gnawing sensation of fear deep within her skin persisted, ever-present and far too familiar.

Though she was aware that it was (very) early on Monday morning and that she had to be ready for school in a few hours, Bella couldn't bring herself to go back to sleep. Instead, she settled down at the kitchen table, clasped her hands around her mug and stared blankly out the kitchen window. It had been a busy weekend and she'd barely managed to get her homework done, but now with the quiet of the night her only company, Bella could finally dwell on the events of Saturday night and early Sunday morning.

Leah had more or less accepted the imprint and had forgiven Sam, though she absolutely _refused_ to even _speak_ to Emily. Evidently, she'd realised what no one else but perhaps Sam had: Emily had wanted Sam while Sam was still involved with Leah. That, in Leah's eyes, was unforgivable and Bella couldn't blame her. She was glad though that Leah had been able to get the closure from Sam that she'd needed and though Leah still itched to leave La Push, it wasn't completely for the reason to get away from her ex-fiance and her cousin, but also because the reservation was a very boring place to be.

Though Bella _did_ love La Push, she could understand the mindset.

With a sigh, Bella drained her cocoa, settled the mug in the sink and retreated into her bedroom. She closed her door, looked around and was somewhat concerned to find that her bedroom window was open. It was closed when she'd left her room earlier, she was absolutely certain of it. She hated the cold.

As if to prove her point, a breeze tainted by the chill of approaching rain blew through her room. Bella shivered, crossed her arms over her chest and approached the window to close and lock it. She treaded back across the polished floorboards, kicked off her slippers and curled under her covers. She picked up her cellphone from her nightstand, found Paul's contact information and considered calling him, though eventually thought better of it. Instead, she allowed Ron Pope to croon her back to sleep and when she opened her eyes again, it was morning, grey dawn light filtered in through her window and the sound of her family downstairs was a comfort that made her smile.

"Are you alright, Bells?" Her father queried, "You look exhausted."

"I didn't get much sleep last night," she answered honestly. Charlie looked concerned. "It's fine, really."

"Alright," he answered warily. It followed with a kiss to her forehead and ruffles to Aidan and Andrew's hair. "You lot be good today and we'll see you tonight."

He left with lorna and Bella looked to her brothers, expectant. They each shoved a spoonful of cereal in their mouths, helped themselves to another pop tart each and scrambled to rinse their bowls while shoving on their shoes. Bella laughed, bit into her own pop tart and watched the twins' antics with a fond smile. She hoped her youngest brothers would never change.

Once she'd dropped her brothers off, bought herself a coffee and arrived at school, Bella dropped out of her SUV, approached Angela and gave a disappointed sigh when she caught sight of the Cullens' cars in the parking lot. Their week long absence had been a pleasant reprieve, but it seemed that respite was now over.

As usual, they were dressed to impress (who, Bella didn't care), without a hair out of place and the impression of contained power in every move they made. The girl wondered how no one else had not noticed their completely _inhuman_ nature. How could she be the only one to have done so?

Angela looped an arm around Bella's, grinned and tugged her towards their first class. She seemed oblivious to the danger they approached with every step. "How awesome was the bonfire? I had so much fun! And God, what are they feeding those boys on the res? So hot!"

Bella laughed, but the sound died in her throat as she passed the Cullens. It didn't look it, though it seemed as if they were all watching her. The feeling was disconcerting for more reasons than one.

"What is it?" Angela queried, closer to their building. "You're suddenly tense. Everything okay?"

"The Cullens give me the creeps, is all."

"Tell me about it," Angela agreed, "There's something weird about them. I wish they'd never come here."

Bella gave a sad smile and thought of the pack. "Me too."

The morning passed and Bella found herself back in the cafeteria. She took her now usual seat beside Angela, stirred her mystery meat around her plate and stared out the floor to ceiling windows, to the woods that lay beyond. She wondered if one of the wolves were there but doubted it, all too aware of the Gods forsaken treaty.

"He's staring. _Again._"

Bella glanced at Lauren, but the girl in question was eyeing something behind Bella herself. She didn't need to ask to know what - or _who_, she should say - Lauren was talking about. Edward Cullen had taken up a strange habit of staring at her.

"He's a freak," Mike stated, as if it explained everything. It didn't, but of course, the all American boy didn't know that.

"What's his problem? Jesus," Lauren grumbled, "Bella, you should stay away from him. He looks at you like he wants to eat you."

Bella jerked in surprise, reflexively gripped her phone and resisted the urge to flee like a bat out of hell. A transfer to the reservation school seemed infinitely more tempting after Lauren's words. "I have no intention of going anywhere near him, Lauren."

"Good," she acknowledged, though quickly changed the subject, "How was the bonfire?"

"It was enjoyable," she answered, "Though I think I drank too much moonshine. Other than that, it was great. Good food, good music, hot, shirtless, sweaty guys…"

While Lauren and Jessica tittered, Bella remembered the remaining events of Saturday night. The pack had joined in the dancing, which brought about an aerial element of the bonfire that she'd thrilled in. Leah had joined her and together, they'd relished in the new, acrobatic style of dance that had left their onlookers awed and impressed, Charlie pale with worry and Bella herself riding a high that she'd not soon fallen from. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed cheerleading until she'd been doing something similarly risky and not for the first time, she wondered about her flirtation with trouble.

"God guys, you should have seen it," Angela gushed, "She and her friend were doing cheerleading stunts off these guys' shoulders. It was _amazing_."

"The hot, shirtless, sweaty guys, I assume," Lauren commented dryly. Angela nodded with a laugh. "One of them was Paul, wasn't it? I think I recognised Sam Uley and your brothers, too."

"You're right. The last one was Jared Cameron. The three of them are Matt's best friends. They've known each other forever, I think."

"And you're comfortable with doing stunts off their shoulders?" Lauren enquired.

Bella shrugged, unable to explain the safety she felt with the pack - not when they didn't know the truth. The fact was that the pack was their people's protectors and instinctively, they gave her a feeling of comfort Bella had never known but for the occasions when she'd been little, held firm in her father's tobacco, woodsmoke and leather embrace.

Whatever the case, the bell rang and she didn't have to dwell on it. Instead, she focused her attention on her classes until the day ended and afterwards, she slowly made her way out to the steadily emptying parking lot. She reached her car, lifted herself inside and deposited her bag onto the passenger seat before she put her key in the ignition and.. nothing.

The car wouldn't start.

"What the fuck?" She muttered, tried again and met with the same success. With a groan and no ability for mechanics herself, Bella rifled through her bag, brought out her cellphone and called her father's work. The twins would be catching the bus home so she wasn't really concerned about them, but what was kind of concerning was the fact that across the lot from her, Edward Cullen's shiny silver Volvo hadn't yet left. With that in mind, she hung up before her father answered, dialled Paul's number and locked her car doors. It would most certainly not do her any good, but it was the little things that mattered.

"Bella?" Came Paul's deep, comforting voice. It was strange how much he soothed her nerves with his voice alone, but Bella wasn't going to complain. "Everything alright?"

"No," she answered honestly, "My car won't start." With a sigh, she transitioned to Quileute and hoped that if Paul didn't understand her, that her brothers were around to translate. "_The cold one is still here._"

Paul's resulting growl was nothing short of animalistic. "I'll be there in ten - I'm just at the hardware store."

"Thanks Paul," she answered gratefully. At the same time, her gaze followed the movement as Edward Cullen seamlessly _flowed_ out of his car, into a straight backed, faux-casual stand that did absolutely nothing to disguise the danger that lurked beneath his skin. Bella cast her gaze around, saw that there was no one else in the lot and prayed to all the gods she could think of that Paul got his ass here pronto.

There was something entirely too wrong about this situation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Into The Night **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Ten **

Time seemed to crawl, but still, nothing changed. Cullen still waited and she could feel him watching her, but she refused to look back at him. Instead, Bella listened to her music, tried not to question why her brand new car wasn't working lest the answer give her a complex and almost cried in relief when she saw Paul's truck amble into the parking lot, to come to a stop directly beside her own car. At the same time, Cullen retreated back into his Volvo and sped out of the lot, but instinct told her not to trust his presence there had been altruistic in nature. There was something wrong with the copper top and whatever it was, it sent the hairs on the back of her neck on end, a trickle of undiluted fear down her spine and the very disconcerting sensation of being prey stalked by an entirely undefeatable predator.

"Hey," Paul greeted, "Open up the hood." Bella did so without protest and waited expectantly for the verdict. He rattled off the explanation, but Bella didn't speak car and didn't bother pretending to. Instead, she asked if it was fixable. "Sure is. "We can get Jacob Black to sort it out." He inhaled deeply and frowned. "It doesn't smell like it's been tampered with, but the oil is somewhat overpowering."

Bella nodded her acknowledgement, clambered out of her car and into Paul's. He locked up her navigator, lifted himself into the driver's seat of his truck and reignited the engine. He drove her home, she let him inside and she wasn't particularly surprised to find the twins engrossed in a video game in the basement.

Back on the main floor, they entered the kitchen, Paul settled himself at the dining table and Bella wondered at the comfort at which he did so. She supposed he'd have been around fairly often before he'd skipped a couple of grades and maybe even after he had, but either way, she was glad to see him appear so at ease.

"So I heard your birthday's coming up," Paul informed.

"In a few days," she acknowledged, "When's yours?"

"December," he answered. "Do you want help with that?"

Bella cast him a quick grin over her shoulder, shook her head in denial and returned her gaze to the sandwiches she was preparing. It was nothing exciting, but Bella was tired and she couldn't really muster up the right energy to create something nice. Her thoughts, however, wandered back to her bout of insomnia the night before. She thought of her open bedroom window and then thought of her broken down car and she shivered, perturbed.

"Hey Paul?" Paul glanced up from his phone. She could hear the sounds of Tetris and had to laugh. "Do you mind checking out my bedroom? I… I have a bad feeling."

Paul arched a bemused eyebrow but shrugged. he lifted himself out of his seat, the grace which he did so a contradiction to the size of him and not for the first time, Bella was left a little bit awed and undeniably breathless. "Upstairs, right?"

She nodded and watched him go before she returned to preparing Paul's - and her - afternoon snack. Her mind, however, was on Paul in her bedroom. If it were any other occasion, her thoughts would have been on a far more _biblical_ wavelength, but as things were, Bella could only hope that he returned with nothing. Except Paul didn't return and instead, the piercing howl of a _mutinous_ wolf told Bella all the answer she really needed.

Bella set down her knife, braced herself against the counter and tried to level out her unsteady breathing. her heart thundered in her chest and she wondered if she'd be sick, but before she could concern herself with that, the twins thundered into the room, exclamations on their tongues, eyes wide with the excitement of the uninformed.

"Did you hear that, Bella?" Aidan exclaimed.

"It was _awesome_!" Andrew added.

"Sure did," she answered, with a fake cheer to her voice that she hoped her brothers wouldn't hear. "It was pretty damn close, huh?"

"We should go check it out," Aidan suggested.

"Like hell," Bella scoffed, "You do that, the Chief will confiscate your games forever. You're not going into those woods - either of you - and if you even consider trying, I _will_ tell dad. There's a _reason_ why we go out in groups."

And of course, that wasn't at all taking into consideration the supernatural threats that now lurked around their home, a hideaway from the rest of the world. Her brothers might have carried the gene, but they were only thirteen, not likely to phase soon (if at all) and even if they _could_, Bella would _still_ be reluctant to let them go into the woods. They were her baby brothers and potential _birthright_ or not, Bella would never willingly let her brothers face the threat one of those _things_ posed to the collective human race. Mathias and Caleb wouldn't put up with her hovering - not when their manly pride was at stake - but that was most definitely not stopping Bella when it came to the twins. She wouldn't let it.

She was brought back to the current situation when the front door opened, entering Paul, Caleb and Sam. After a brief reunion between the twins and Caleb, Bella sent the twins back to the basement with a bag of Doritos between them and once the door was solidly closed behind their backs, she turned expectantly to her brother, her soul mate (still such a trip) and their alpha.

"So what did you find, Paul?"

"Bloodsucker scent is _all over_ your room," Paul answered succinctly. His clenched fists trembled slightly. "Concentrated mostly on the rocking chair or…" His lips curled into a silent snarl, "_Beside your bed_."

Bella cringed, her stomach churned and despite that, she choked out the question she probably already knew the answer to. "Who?"

"The ginger," paul grit out. He was positively vibrating. Sam eyed his trembling form warily, thought better of sending him outside and instead braced himself, no doubt ready to lunge at a millisecond's notice.

"We're going to tell your old man about everything," Sam informed her, "From there, you two will have to decide whether or not you want to move to La Push or if you want a wolf presence here. The leech is obviously _infatuated_ with you and none of us want to take any chances. Right now, Mathias and Jared are patrolling."

Already, she was leaning towards moving to La Push. When the chief found out what was going on, he'd probably send her packing for the res before Bella could even suggest it, so she nodded her understanding, turned back to her sandwich prep and tried to calm the hell down. None of them needed her hysteria on top of everything else but hell, did she want to get hysterical.

While Caleb got comfortable in front of the television, Sam and Paul chit chatted over the dining table and Bella puttered around the kitchen, preparing dinner. She could hear the twins' infrequent bellowing as their video game continued and the backdrop of noise reminded her she wasn't alone. After the revelations of the day, it was a comfort.

She was by the stove when the phone sounded. Caleb got to his feet, strode into the kitchen and eyed the caller ID with a grimace. Nevertheless, he answered with a "Sup, mom?"

Bella eyed him warily but tried not to eavesdrop. A lost cause in the cramped quarters of the kitchen, but nevertheless, she had to try. Whatever the case, their company at least kept Caleb civil.

"You want to talk to B? Sure." He handed over the phone, stalked back into the living room and turned the volume of whatever action movie he'd been watching up high.

"Hey, mom," Bella greeted.

"Bella," she greeted cheerfully, "I haven't heard from you or your siblings in a while. I'm just checking up on things."

"Sorry mom, we've all just been busy. Except the twins, anyway. I'll make sure to let them know you feel neglected."

She laughed and changed the subject and for a while, Bella talked school and friends and Renee, but eventually dinner was cooked and Renee was tired, so they bid each other a good night, hung up and returned to their own things. Bella served up their dinner, was surprised to find that Paul and Sam had set the table during her preoccupation but nevertheless started serving individual plates. Caleb called the twins up, they bounded in right after the newest shifter and though it was a tight squeeze, they each crammed their way around the small breakfast table.

"Wow, Bella, this is amazing," Sam complimented. Paul hummed his agreement.

Bella gave a pleased smile, dug in herself and listened silently as everyone talked around her. The twins bickered with Caleb, Sam and Paul were talking in codes and she wondered where Charlie and Lorna were, but didn't worry. Not yet.

As if summoned by her thoughts, the sound of Charlie's cruiser pulled into the drive and shortly after, the quiet murmur of Charlie and Lorna's voices on the porch. They opened the door, strode inside and faltered at the sight of their present company, but brushed off the guests' appearance with the ease of those very much used to harbouring unexpected visitors. As such, when they helped themselves to dinner, leant up against the kitchen counters and joined in the occasional conversation, no one even batted an eye.

At least until dinner was finished, at which point, the twins retreated to the basement without prompting, Charlie and Lorna were guided into their vacated seats and Caleb perched himself on a recently cleared countertop, ready to start sharing.

It was simply a matter of finding a good place to begin.

**Author's Note:** I was originally going to rewrite this chapter, but university, personal tragedy and general real life shittiness happened, so I changed my mind. I lost a very dear friend to cancer this week and things that seemed so important to me before are suddenly ridiculously insignificant. How can it not be, when one of my dearest friends is gone?

I intend to finish this story and every other one I write, but whether it will follow the plan I'd initially mapped out is yet to be decided. I'm a different person to the girl who started this in April, or whenever and I'm in a different place, so anything's possible. Please bear with me during this time in my life. I _will_ come back to this.

I dedicate this chapter - and every other one following it - to the bravest girl I know, who fought for so long without reward and who can finally rest in peace. An angel got her wings and all I can do is pray that wherever she is, she's no longer hurting and far happier than I am right now.

Until next time

-t


End file.
